


Teddy

by Twistedhellion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedhellion/pseuds/Twistedhellion
Summary: Teddy Jeon and Even Dwight owned by my friend.A small scribble of our OCs, Trevor doesn't like Teddy.





	Teddy

Trevor pulled out his herbology books and set them on the hufflepuff tale in front of him, and watched as Even did the same.

“One thousand herbs and fungi, years 1 and 2.” Trevor remarked and pulled the cover over to expose the worn out pages full of different notes and markings, “Makes great spice when dried,” was written above a small arrow pointing at a fiery red flower claiming the name Sneezewort. “Don’t handle without glowes.”, another said and pointed at a small highlighted paragraph of the text regarding Lambsquarter seeds. He watched as Even idly pulled out his fresh books and opened up the pages Trevor presumed had never seen daylight before now.

“Take chapter 2, page… 14. You already know the basics so let’s skip the first chapter.” Trevor said, counting the pages of his own book to search for the right one about plant heritages. He didn’t hear the shuffling of pages from Even’s direction, and looked at him to see him dumbstruck staring at a random page he had opened. 

Trevor hesitated.“You know the basics of utilization, magical varieties and species classification, right?” He asked after a moment of studying Even’s baffled expression.

Even looked up, blinked and grinned. “I didn’t catch anything you said so I guess… not?” 

Trevor didn’t even bother to hide the annoyed sigh as he turned couple pages backwards. The small laugh he heard across the table cheered him up only a bit.

“Take chapter one and read the first text, I’m going to do a little test.” Trevor instructed and pulled the former potions bottles and twisted their caps open. 

“Oh, hi guys!”

Trevor immediately jumped from the sudden voice behind him, and almost spilled the contents inside of his bottles. He turned to meet the smiling face of Teddy, his dark hair muffed and the cap set on his head backwards, his shirt ruffled and tie only half way finished. Trevor immediately leaned as far away as possible, yet Teddy still seemed to be way too close. So close Trevor could smell the lollipops and tea on him. 

“Get the fuck off m’ face,” Trevor tried to mask his fluster behind a rough bark, but his voice came as rather clammy and clumsy.

Teddy blinked and tilted his head a bit, something that reminded Trevor of a puppy that didn’t understand what its owner was asking from it. He stirred his eyes and leaned closer, making Trevor lean further away.

“You’ve got something there...” He muttered and pointed at Trevor’s cheeks that were getting alarmingly deeper shade of red each inch Teddy came closer. “Lemme get that for you real quick..”

His fingertip brushed just under Trevor’s left eye, leaving the skin tingle in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. Trevor felt his cheeks burn, bur in the name of dignity, kept the eye contact. The focused frown vanished and was soon replaced by the familiar grin. “Make a wish.” He laughed and blew away the eyelash he had picked up. 

“What’s up, Teddy?” Even asked after Teddy had seated himself next to Trevor, who was still quite red in the face. Even seemed greatly amused by the sight of the mess Trevor was, and Trevor was slightly thankful he made no remarks. Teddy only beamed. 

“Oh, Horrible!” He nodded, his grin glued to his face. “Jasmine thought it would be funny to gather all the cats for a big tea party at noon.” He told, holding his head on his interwined hands. He leaned a little closer. “The muggle studies room is a mess now. Professor Carrow wasn’t too fond of it. But it was fun, at first.. Now it’s horrible. I escaped so I wouldn’t have to clean up.” He paused to look around, as though looking if anyone had came after him. “I don’t know where Momo is. Perhaps she escaped too.” He continued and glanced at Trevor. “Have you seen Momo?” He asked him.

Trevor just looked at him as he loosened his tie that had suddenly felt too tight to be comfortable. “What.” He simply said.

Teddy made a noise resembling a giggle of a little girl and a purr of a kitten. “Anyway,” he turned to Even. “How is Ruby? I don’t see her now.” He said and eyed the knit beanie that sat on Even’s head. One small feather was stuck on the blonde’s hair, and Teddy smiled at it.

“Trevor wanted me to leave her at the dorms. Left her with some toys to play with.” Even said, looking at Trevor behind his brows. He was just now calming down as he poured more pumpkin juice to his empty glass.

“Lovely!” Teddy smiled, and turned his attention to the things scattered around the table. He breathed in and clapped his hands. “Flowers! I love flowers. Are you a florist, Trev? It suits you, I always saw you as the flowery person.” Teddy said and patted Trevor’s head with his palm like a parent would do when their child had done something prosperous. Trevor felt himself blush again, this time from not only embarrassment, but revulsion.

“They’re NOT flowers!” He claimed, and slapped Teddy’s hand away, running his hand through his hair soon after. “And I’m not a… a florist.” He muttered and folded his arms.

Teddy and Even shared a quick, knowing smile with each other before turning to Trevor again. Teddy picked up a yellow plant that had been tucked between Trevor’s herbology book. It was stumpy and had slender leafs that still had their golden shine as light touched them.

“This looks like a flower to me.” Teddy remarked and held the plant up. It is far from a bloody flower, you fucking, piece of shit imbecile, Was all Trevor could think, but glanced at Even to remind himself to behave. He eyed the plant. Grimmick. Very valiable specimen, especially the golden leafed ones, they were highly valued for their great healing powers if mixed with dragonroot, but the ability of becoming highly lethal if paired with cinnamon. Trevor sneered at Teddy, watching intently and ready to burst if he broke even one small root or leaf.

Teddy soon got bored after he found there wasn’t anything fun to do with the dried plant. It smelled bad too, so he put it down between the pages where he took it. “Lame.” He said, as he watched the other items on the table. Herbology was boring, it seemed.

Trevor cleared his throat to get rid of the tightness. “Can you, um, piss off? We’re quite in the middle of something here.” Trevor said, eyeing Even for a moment, who nodded quietly as an agreement, though he seemed reluctant.

Teddy looked at them both and thought for a moment. Then, a big grin broke onto his lips, as he set his twinkling eyes on Even. “I see!” He giggled and put his palms together. “How rude! I don’t want to interrupt your “something”!” He said with a tone much too suggestive for Trevor’s liking. “Tell me if you see Momo, Trevor, and Even, say tally-ho to Ruby, yeah?” He stood up and patted Trevor on the shoulder. “I love you guys!” He finished, and marched off.

“Fuck.” Trevor muttered after they both watched the boy disappear behind the entrance to tthe big hall. “Why is he like that? He creeps me the fuck out.” He continued, and rubbed his neck. “I feel dirty now. Ech.” 

Even was about to say something, when Teddy reappeared near the end of the hufflepuff table to yell at them, or Even, presumably; “I said you’d do it!” And then he was off again. 

Trevor turned to him again with a frown. “do what?”

Even decided to play along, and shrugged his shoulders while trying to fight off the grin. “Can you tell me about the magical classification thing now?” He changed the subject, and Trevor seemed happy to obligate and drop the subject. 


End file.
